1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with novel 1-[2-(alkyl and arylsulfonyl)-2-propenyl and propyl] substituted piperidine compounds; with antimicrobial compositions and their use in protecting industrial products and systems of a wide variety against the deteriorating action of bacteria and fungi; and with anti-inflammatory compositions and their use in treating pain, fever and inflammation.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art:
The compound 1-[2-(methylsulfonyl)-2-propenyl]-4-piperidinol is disclosed in Dybas et al., Developments in Industrial Microbiology, Vol. 19, pp. 347-353 (1978). However, the compounds of the present invention are not the same as the compound of the prior art, and, moreover, the prior art compound possesses no effective, stable antimicrobial activity, as is shown by the disclosure of the cited reference.